


Little Boy's Silence

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Tim is quiet and he doesn’t say anything and can’t even look their way, he knows he’s not doing it on purpose.</p>
<p>Dick knows that just because Tim’s not looking at them it doesn’t mean he’s doing it intentionally , it doesn’t mean that  he doesn’t want to, he knows that Tim isn’t looking at them because sometimes he forgets that they are there. He’s so used to being alone, a little boy in a big hours filled with silence and shadows. It makes it so he doesn’t know when to look up.</p>
<p>He forgets there are other people there and there’s always the quirk of his lips as he sees the others and the frown when he doesn’t hear what people are saying, lost in the silence of his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy's Silence

 ---

Even when Tim is quiet and he doesn’t say anything and can’t even look their way, he knows he’s not doing it on purpose.

Dick knows that just because Tim’s not looking at them it doesn’t mean he’s doing it intentionally , it doesn’t mean that  he doesn’t want to, he knows that Tim isn’t looking at them because sometimes he forgets that they are there. He’s so used to being alone, a little boy in a big hours filled with silence and shadows. It makes it so he doesn’t know when to look up.

He forgets there are other people there and there’s always the quirk of his lips as he sees the others and the frown when he doesn’t hear what people are saying, lost in the silence of his memories.

Dick knows that Tim likes having them around; he likes to wake up and go down stairs to the warmth of the kitchen and the sound of _people._ He knows Tim likes that he’s not alone anymore.

But sometimes, sometimes it’s too much for Tim. After years of being pushed aside, hallways and rooms filled with silence. It’s hard for him to be around them so he retreats in to the house, for hours or the day. He always comes back but Dick worries, he doesn’t know where Tim goes. He doesn’t think that Bruce or Alfred know either.

Other times, when Tim doesn’t retreat, he can be found in Bruce’s study. Curls up in the corner or by the desk, finding places where he won’t be noticed and simply being. He always responds when someone speaks to him. There is a comfortable silence in the study on days like that, noting like the suffocating cold of the normal silence that lingers in the space between the door and the desk.

It’s never just nothing with Tim. Dick thinks that maybe it shouldn’t be as hard at it is with Tim. And there are other Times when they can say things and startle a laugh, a sigh, a tilt of the head, a quirk of the lips, a snort, a response from Tim and the fragile silence is broken in to something more comfortable.

Years later when Tim is a not Robin, like him, and Bruce is Batman again, and everything happened, Dick tries to remember how he broke the silence that surrounds Tim.

He tries to remember how he got a response or an acknowledgement that was meant for him. He can’t remember the comfortable silences now.

 He knows what its like to be with Tim in a tense and awkward silence, things left unsaid and words handing unfinished in the air.

He can’t break through the silence to that lost little boy anymore.

 ---

 


End file.
